


when they're gone

by MyDestinyIsWritten



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDestinyIsWritten/pseuds/MyDestinyIsWritten
Summary: this is just a Nya speculation of when they thought the guys were dead
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	when they're gone

The last 24 hours had been an entire rollercoaster that went up and down, which would have been fun but, plot twist, you’re blindfolded and now holding on for dear life because you’re not sure if there’s a seatbelt on this thing - also something it definitely on fire. At least that’s how Nya feels, she knows Lloyd can empathize though.

First, Lloyd had foolishly gone to Kryptarium Prison surprising everyone else, like honestly she thought they had talked it out enough and it wasn’t like she didn’t know he needed to go because it was  _ Lloyd _ and his  _ dad, _ but she’d really hoped it wouldn’t have boiled down to this whole mess. 

Then he had almost died, which had made the whole crew terrified. Their little brother was dying in front of them and they hadn’t been able to do anything. 

No one was allowed to touch him without going through her and everyone else, but the problem was they already  _ had _ . 

She, along with the others, was still furious at herself for letting that crazy jade princess steal her brother’s heart then stomp all over it. The heartbroken look in his eyes had turned into a blank and hollow stare after Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay, and adorable baby Wu were crushed. 

Tears threatened her every time the thought of it even crossed her mind. She never could have imagined that this would happen, they had all survived so much, and then this rogue gang had killed them. When Lloyd had brought the news with his face pale and eyes shining she didn’t know what to believe. 

Zane was thought to be dead before too, right? But then he came back because they’re ninjas and they kept going and they didn't quit. 

So much had happened, Nya knew Lloyd was probably blaming himself and as much as she would have liked to go and comfort, she couldn’t. Not when she didn’t even know how to comfort herself, how could you when your whole family is destroyed. It’s only her and Lloyd out of the ninja siblings. Her family was gone.

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and looked up at the old building they had crashed at. No one had really been picky at where to stay for the night, they just needed a roof and each other. The worn down and long-abandoned building looked like an old morgue that had been hastily turned into a kid's fast-food restaurant. Its frosted windows with black decorations to the red checkered paint job dripping down onto the cold metal front door.

Nya was sitting in the pouring rain with her hair dripping and her hands shaking, from the cold or the loss she didn’t know. The mildewy crates seemed perfect for her to just sit. 

She would have loved to enjoy the view of the city that could be seen in broad daylight, but the rain decreased her ability to see, which was probably not a good idea with the sons of garmadon looking for them. She wasn't sure she could even see her hand if she tried, not that she cared. 

A tremor could have rocked Ninjago and she wouldn’t even acknowledge it. 

Hollowness, that was all she felt. She was numb and aware. Cold and feverish. Then tired and wide-awake, she didn’t know the difference at the moment. 

A sob escaped her and the tears she had been trying to hold back rushed down her cheeks, 

Everyone was just gone,  _ dammit _ .

A determined look set on her face she wiped the rain and tears roughly with the sleeve of her jacket. These crazy people were not going to win. Lloyd and her would, even with just the two of them. They had to if not for them, for Kai, Jay Cole, Zane, Wu, and every other person’s life Harumi had ruined. They were going to defeat them, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hate this i really do, it's so cringy and it's the first fanfiction i ever wrote (except a really random one from like 3rd grade, i didn't even know what fanfictionwas at the time tho so idk if that even counts) but anyways, i didn't even read through this, i honestly just posted this to get it out of my drafts.


End file.
